


Snickers and Snorts

by august_anon



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Neck Kissing, Tickling, lee!geralt, ler!jaskier, ticklish!geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: It was one of Jaskier's favorite games to play, "How Long Until the Big Bad Witcher Admits He's Ticklish." As of yet, Jaskier hadn't technically won, but that didn't mean he was going to give up.Warning: this is a tickle fic!!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Snickers and Snorts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, y'all!! This fic is based off this headcanon someone sent me a while ago, hope you enjoy!
> 
> "Geralt always starts kicking and squirming whenever Jaskier noses and mouths at the part of his neck behind his ears and his face is always scrunched up and has a giant grin and he's obviously holding back his laughter, Jaskier loves hearing the almost snorts and snickers coming from Geralt when he does this"

It was a game Jaskier liked to play. “How long until the Big Bad Witcher admits he’s ticklish.” He hadn’t won, yet, Geralt always managed to find some means of distracting him (and Geralt’s kisses were  _ very _ distracting), but Jaskier was nothing if not stubborn;  _ and _ it just so happened that a few nights ago, he’d found a wonderfully perfect spot to exploit.

He hadn’t played with it much yet, not wanting Geralt to get suspicious of his motives before he was ready to strike, but Jaskier  _ knew _ it was there. Whenever he mouthed at the stretch of skin behind either ear, Geralt couldn’t help but squirm in his grasp, uncharacteristic grin splitting his face and chest shaking with unreleased snickers and snorts.

Tonight was the night, though. Tonight was the night Jaskier  _ struck. _ It had been a long day of traveling, they were both beyond exhausted, and Jaskier was craving a bit of a cuddle before bed, so he convinced Geralt to let him spoon up behind him in the bed of the room they rented at the inn for the night.

And then he latched his lips onto Geralt’s neck and worked his way up into that little spot behind his ear. As predicted, Geralt began squirming frantically in his arms as he fought his own body’s reactions.

Frankly, it was the most adorable shit Jaskier had ever seen. Jaskier had found  _ plenty  _ of other ticklish spots littered about Geralt’s body, but none of them made him squirm quite like this. For such a small patch of skin, it seemed to be wildly and unfairly ticklish, which was  _ just _ what Jaskier was looking for.

“What’s wrong, Geralt?” Jaskier whispered through the dark room, letting his breath caress Geralt’s ear in what was hopefully a ticklish manner.

“Nothing.” Geralt grunted, but the word was oddly strained and higher-pitched than normal.

“Oh, really? Alright then. Mind if I keep going?”

Geralt didn’t say anything, which Jaskier rightfully took as a yes. He grinned before attaching his lips to Geralt’s skin again, taking a moment to nibble down his neck and around his ear before putting his full focus on that one ticklish spot once more.

Geralt made some sort of aborted giggle in the back of his throat, which he quickly masked by clearing it. Jaskier couldn’t help the chuckle that was dragged from his own throat at the attempt.

“Please, darling,” Jaskier said, bringing up a hand to delicately trace shapes in that spot with a fingernail to entertain it while he spoke. “I think we both know what’s going on, here.”

Geralt grunted as he tried to keep control over the sounds that left his throat. “I’m not ticklish, stop trying.”

Jaskier sighed. “Oh, Geralt. Your stubbornness is quite endearing at times, but now you’re really just being pig-headed.”

Geralt growled at him, but the noise choked off as Jaskier blew a tiny raspberry against that one spot. Jaskier could’ve sworn he  _ snorted  _ before he tried to cover it up.

“I’ll write a ballad about it,” Jaskier murmured between kisses and nibbles. “The ticklish witcher, sweetest and kindest man in all the land. No one would throw rocks, then, maybe just a quick buzz at your sides.”

“Jaskier,  _ please _ .”

“Oh, alright, I won’t. But you must admit, this is quite fun.”

“I don’t have to admit anything.”

Jaskier chuckled again and blew another tiny raspberry before beginning to nip at the place with his teeth, gently scraping them against the skin. Geralt did finally squeal then, followed by a real snort. He brought a hand up to cover his large grin, using it to hold in the snickers fighting to break out as well. After a few more moments of this, he rolled over in the bed to face Jaskier.

Jaskier giggled and poked at Geralt’s nose. “Your kitty-witcher eyes are all blown wide. You were having fun. You  _ love _ me!” Jaskier teased, drawing out the vowel in  _ love _ .

“Not true.”

“Aww, don’t be embarrassed, love!”

“I’m not.”

Jaskier giggled again. “Those witcher mutagens might’ve taken away your ability to blush, but they certainly didn’t stop your body from getting ten degrees hotter when you would be.”

“ _ Jaskier _ —“

“Can I play with the other side? Pretty please?”

Geralt sighed, but he didn’t stop Jaskier when he crawled over top of Geralt to spoon against his back once more. The squirming started up again immediately as Jaskier began nuzzling his nose in that little spot, and his whole body shook with barely-contained laughter. Jaskier couldn’t help but laugh a little at the goofy grin he saw when he leaned over to take a peek at Geralt’s face

“Won’t you just give me a  _ tiny _ snicker?”

“ _ No _ .”

Jaskier buried his nose behind Geralt’s ear and sighed heavily, grinning at the shiver that went through Geralt at the action. “You’re just saying that because you know once you start, you can’t stop, and I’ll get  _ all _ the laughter I want out of you. And then you’d  _ have _ to admit you’re ticklish.”

“I’m  _ not _ .”

“Sure,” Jaskier purred, nipping at Geralt’s earlobe before moving his mouth back behind it again.

Jaskier continued mouthing at that spot long after his lips grew tired. As stubborn as Geralt was, Jaskier prided himself on being moreso, and he wasn’t going to give Geralt relief until he laughed for him. Not that Geralt wanted him to stop, based on what Jaskier had observed.

His squirming was endless and his grunts and growls genuine, but he never squirmed out of Jaskier’s arms or pulled away from his ticklish touch, despite being able to quite easily. Not to mention, Jaskier could tell that the angry-sounding noises he made were just there to keep the laughter from spilling out.

Eventually, Jaskier shrugged, and blew a long, loud raspberry against the little patch of skin. Geralt finally broke, barking out a loud laugh and jerking his head away as his squirming grew more frantic. Jaskier let out an evil little giggle and darted forward to continue nipping and kissing behind his ear, relishing in the snickers and snorts that could no longer be held back. Eventually, Geralt turned around in his arms, detaching his lips from his neck in the process, and buried his own face in Jaskier’s neck as he calmed down, still giggling slightly.

“Somebody’s ticklish,” Jaskier sang as he ran his hands soothingly up and down Geralt’s back.

“Be quiet,” Geralt grunted, tangling them together even further.

For once, Jaskier obeyed, and they fell asleep like that. When they woke, they were even more knotted together than before, uncertain where one of them ended and the other began, making for the perfect setup for Geralt’s playful revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys, hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and feel free to visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
